The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but without water, but every noun is replaced with "Gabby Gomez"
Description The pirates are watching a film about SpongeBob and Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl. Sources * Walt Disney Pictures 2007-present logo * Walt Disney Animation Studios "Steamboat Willie" logo * Studio MDHR logo (Cuphead variant) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) ** The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2013-present) ** Chews Your Destiny (Book #1) ** Gum Luck ''(Book #2) ** ''Popped Star (Book #3) ** Cover Blown! (Book #4) ** The Gumazing Gum Girl! The First Epic Movie (CGI animated film) Transcript * Disney logo * Disney Animation Studios logo * MDHR logo * titles read "Walt Disney Pictures Presents," "A Studio Moldenhauer Production," and "in association with Rhode Montijo Enterprises" * flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy * Pirate: Gabby Gomez off the port Gabby Gomez! * Captain: the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Gabby Gomez to The Gabby Gomez Movie! pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing the theme song. * Pirates: ♪Who lives in a Gabby Gomez under the sea? Gabby Gomez. Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? Gabby Gomez. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? Gabby Gomez. Then drop on the deck and flop like a Gabby Gomez? Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gabby Gomez. Gab-by Go-mez!♪ pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts * Narrator: Meanwhile... * shows 3 knick-knacks: some seahorses, a puffer fish ''[Mr. Puff, and a mariachi band]'' * SpongeBob: What's he gonna do with us? Cyclops appears and takes out a small toolbox Oh, no, he's going for his Gabby Gomez of torture. Cyclops takes out 2 Gabby Gomez's Gabby Gomez? Gabby Gomez? whimpers in horror. The Cyclops glues the google eyes on a clam, and puts a hat on it and a play phone near it ''He's making a humorous diorama of.. ''cyclops puts the clam where SpongeBob and Patrick can see it. ... Gabby Gomez? * SpongeBob: puts both of them on a table involving a heating lamp The Gabby Gomez is so intense from this Gabby Gomez that I can't move. * Patrick: Tell me about it. * Cyclops: maniacally in Fliqpy's voice * SpongeBob: This doesn't look too good, Gabby Gomez. * Patrick: a weak voice You mean we're not gonna ♪get the Gabby Gomez, save the town and Gabby Gomez?♪ * SpongeBob: I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, Gabby Gomez. arm falls off, then Patrick puts it back * SpongeBob: Thanks. * Patrick: Don't mention it. * SpongeBob: Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Gabby Gomez. * Patrick: You mean that we're attractive? * SpongeBob: No, that we're just Gabby Gomez. A couple of Gabby Gomez in way over their heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us. We didn't even come close to the Gabby Gomez. We let everybody down. We failed. * Patrick: Gabby Gomez City. * SpongeBob: Yeah, we never made it to Gabby Gomez City. * Patrick: Gabby Gomez City. * SpongeBob: Exactly, buddy. Yeah, the place we never got to. * Patrick: Gabby Gomez City. * SpongeBob: Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, Gabby Gomez. * Patrick: No, look at the Gabby Gomez. sees what he was talking about. A sign by the door "Gabby Gomez City. Gabby Gomez and Gabby Gomez." * SpongeBob: Gabby Gomez City is a Gabby Gomez shop? But if this is Gabby Gomez, then where's the...? zooms out to show the Gumazing Gum Girl pack sitting on a cushion * Patrick and SpongeBob: Gabby Gomez! * SpongeBob: Gabby Gomez. This is Gabby Gomez City. Gabby Gomez, we did make it. * Patrick: Yeah, I guess we did. * SpongeBob: sniffles We did all right for a couple of Gabby Gomez. sheds a single tear of joy * SpongeBob: a weak voice If you start trouble. Doo doo doo. * SpongeBob and Patrick: I'll bust your bubble. Doo doo doo... goes down to show the tears merging to form a heart Because I'm Gum Girl. Doo doo doo... goes back up to show the two drying up Yes! I'm Gum Girl. Doo doo doooo... two dehydrate and die * pans back in the theater, where all of the people in the audience are sobbing. * Captain: That's the end of Gabby Gomez. a pirate Come here, you. him tight when a parrot lands on his shoulder * Captain's Parrot: squawk Shut up and look at the screen. * Captain: The Gabby Gomez's right. Look! goes back to movie to show the teardrop again It be the tear of the Gumazing Gum Girl. * teardrop rolls down the lamp's wire into the electrical outlet, which lets out smoke. * SpongeBob: Come on, Gabby Gomez. Let's get this Gabby Gomez back to Filmore School. two carry Gum Girl books outside to the beach Do you still have that Gabby Gomez? * Patrick: I sure do. shows a lump on his butt. He and SpongeBob laugh Here you go. out the bag. SpongeBob stares at the lump, wide-eyed What? * SpongeBob: Nothing, nothing... Okay, let's go over the instructions. the paper with the instructions on it Let's see, it says here, "Step 1: Point Gabby Gomez away from home." * Patrick: OK. bag at Shell City * SpongeBob: "Step 2: Plant feet firmly on ground." * Patrick: Right! his feet in the sand * SpongeBob: "Step 3: Remove Gabby Gomez from Gabby Gomez releasing the winds. * Patrick: Check. the string tied around the Gabby Gomez, and the Gabby Gomez "farts" out of his arm. He looks around * SpongeBob: Well, that seems simple enough. Point Gabby Gomez away from home, feet firmly on ground, pull Gabby Gomez, releasing the winds. All right, let's do it for real. * Patrick: Uh, Gabby Gomez? to Gabby Gomez flying away like a deflating balloon * SpongeBob: No, no, stop! chases after the bag * Patrick: I was bad, I'm sorry! Please, bag. I'm sorry, I just thought... It was a mistake! * SpongeBob: Oh, no. How will we ever get back to Filmore School now? * Gum Girl':' I can take you there. * SpongeBob: Who are you? * Gum Girl':' I'm Gum Girl. * boot stops behind Gum Girl's foot. It was Natalie Gooch. * SpongeBob: Ah! Natalie! * Natalie':' Did you miss me? * SpongeBob: I don't know what Gabby Gomez's paying you, out a pile of Dollars but if you let us go, I can make it worth your while. swipes the dollars * Natalie: It's gonna take a lot more than five...at the dollars What is this? * SpongeBob: That, sir, is five Gabby Gomez Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Gabby Gomez-- tosses the dollars aside and grabs SpongeBob by the throat... I got bubbles. Fun at parties. soapy bubbles into Natalie' eyes * Natalie: eyes become irritated My eyes! her eyes and she throws SpongeBob * credits begin rolling as "The Gumazing Gum Girl! theme song" plays * Captain: You know. Rhode Montijo is an author of the Gumazing Gum Girl. * Usher: Excuse me, sir. You Gabby Gomez have to leave. * Captain: What? Say that again, if you dare. his sword at her * Usher: You Gabby Gomez have to leave. * Captain: Okay. * leaves the theater, and the usher sweeps up the popcorn on the floor, humming. The Walt Disney logo appears and fades out